lawlerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sandvich33
Lawl Team + Projects Sandvich33 happens to run the wiki-exclusive team known as Team Galaxy, which started off as a series of movesets posted in commentary form on Facebook. He is also the creator of SpongeBob SquarePants X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0, Project X2 Zone, and soon in association with SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0 X My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed and the creator of some other fan projects. Rough Start At first, his movesets were total shit as pointed out by other approvers of the Smash Bros. Lawl Facebook page. After his realization of the good and bad, he now goes out of his way to carefully lay out his own movesets, along with going back to his older movesets and fixing them up again. Likes & Hates Likes *SpongeBob SquarePants (even the new episodes of it) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (guilty pleasure) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Some of his own ideas unless people disapprove of them *Sonic the Hedgehog (though not in a stereotypical Sonic fanboy way) *Super Mario Bros. *MMD *Game Center-CX *Ashens *Angry Video Game Nerd *Nostalgia Critic *Creepypastas *Some of his pairing ideas (won't judge your opinions either way) *ChronoBlade *TorchLight *Parkour *Own-Edge *Castle Cat (childhood memory) *Hello Kitty (apparently) *Super Smash Bros. *His family *TweeterMan287 *Gillian Mary Backhouse (of course being his GF) *Freedom Planet *Splatterhouse Hates *Confusion later on towards other people's opinions *Series icons that are really just recolored titles of the character's origin showing less of a sign of creativity and more of just laziness unless it's necessary ("I won't care if anyone follows my suggestions because I'm not in charge of the internet.") *I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE/King Hades/Stocking Rose *Phonies Relationships Friends *Gillian Mary Backhouse (girlfriend) *Jimmy Flame Sr. (after joining the Los no Obblers) *Anton Hansson *Syafiq Iqbal (technically on Facebook) *Aaron Scott Montalvo (also a Facebook friend) *Marcus Le Frau (since he's a member of the TMP) *Nostalgia Skapokon (on Facebook; also due to providing the title for Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) *Robert G. Mitchell (older brother; also messaged him a request to join the WoSBL wiki) *Chaotic the Hedgehog (at first he didn't like him that much, but now he's had a minor league change of heart) *NeoLordKefka Neutral *Daniel "Danny" Clayton *Austin Parker *Bubbyparker ("I don't care about him.") *AwesomeSeaCucumber *JayJonahJameson (respectable man) *Bad News Kamina ("Respectable, even if I'd pit Zubat the Magnificent against his avatar, but that aspect's kind of thrown off from my viewpoint since he's made the now forgotten XXX branch of the WoSBL wiki.") *Chincherrinas ("This is just from his point of view. We happen to be Facebook friends to the date that I'm posting this, but I'm not sure he really thinks I'd be an overall friend, even if I like his series.") *ImcaNumber64 ("From her perspective.") Enemies *Roland Lamb *Jon Watson *Oswald Obbler *John "Kirby" Di Micco (minorly) *Fakers *Internet Trolls/Bullies Unknown *YTPGuy17 ("His moveset for SpongeBob was what introduced me to everything Lawl-esque, but he doesn't really know me, so I can't say we're friends, neutral to one another, or enemies.") Trivia TBA Category:Lawlers Category:Wikia Users Category:Users Category:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Enemies Category:StevenStar's Side Category:T.M.P Category:Steam Users Category:Facebook Users Category:People with Proper English Category:People who Revealed their RL Selves Somewhere Category:Guys that used to do Roleplay Category:Deviantart Users